Cetra
by INeedNewMatches
Summary: The journey to face a new evil, and possible find an unforgotten ancient


Cetra

_**This is infact my first story. Be gentle, but not overly gentle. Never mind, just be mean.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

**Gaea's Cliff**

_The flow of time has always been a strange thing. Minutes can seem like seconds, while hours can seem like days. In his case it was more severe, for these two years were like a lifetime to him. Three years had passed since he lost her. Fourty years it seemed to be on his mind. He had trained, fought, caught, and lived without her. But for some reason he couldn't just couldn't seem to die to join her. Contact lost with old companions, reunions missed, all but the one that had led him to Sephiroth. The one where he lost the black materia, the one where he ahd saved the world. The one he was reliving right now._

Cloud snapped upwards, awakened by the sound of his own screams. He shivered as the cold chill of the wind hit his sweat soaked body. He hated this dreams, the one that always woke him up with a raw throat and a mind full of memories. He rolled out from beneath his blankets, letting his feet hit the floor just as he clapped his hand to his forehead. He shivered again, testing his throat against the hoarsness.

"You gotta get away from this Cloud." He told himself as he stood up. It was early morning on the the mountain, the perfect time for he to get started. He had made the decision the night before, determination set on his mind. He threw a few things he might need into his bag and strapped the Buster Sword onto his back. Walking to the door he kicked it open, thowing the snowboard down in front of his as he stepped out. It was time to return to Midgar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Midgar**

His first steps into the city were painful, though not physically. He had entered through the sector five slums, and the first thing that caught his eyes was the church. Her church.

Cloud was loosing his mind, and he had finally figured out the reason. All the training he had done in the last few years had blocked the pain he felt at Aeris's death, but not the pain of seclusion. He was here to fix that situation. He was here to see an old friends. He was here to see Reeve. His first steps into the ShinRa building brought back memories of when he had come to rescue her. THey had busted in and fought there way to the top floor, only to be caught and set free by an enemy, but that was a lifetime ago.

He tensed at the first person he saw, having no contact for years made you wonder who was friend or foe. Reno of the Turks was neither. The red head looked up from the recepsioness he was talking to.

"Holy shit Strife, where the hell have you been?" Reno ran at him and threw a punch at him, a cheap slug to get back at him for all those years ago. Cloud's hand shot up and caught the fist turning it none to gently sideways. He smiled... violence seemed to be the only thing that could make him do that now adays. He shot his own hand forward to catch Reno in the chest, jetting him backwards and into a desk. The lady he had been talking to began to call security, stopping only when she heard the laugh coming from on the floor infront of her. Reno sat up rubbing his chest, coughing as much as laughing.

"We all wondered what you had been doing all this time Strife, now its not to hard to guess. Reeve always said you would came back here first. Come on he is in the office upstairs." The Turk led him towards the elevator and soon they were riding it up, Reno having stopped rubbing his chest turned to Cloud, a smirk now on his face.

"You've gotten faster Strife, Valentine is the only would who could hope to keep up with you these days." Clouds eye brows raised at this. Vincent was in training? The former Truk could barely keep up with him back then, why had he continued to fight so that he could do so now. Hojo's experiment would be the next of his friend he would visit. He had to see if he felt the same thing that had been bothing Cloud for the last few years. The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out.

a/n **_I know this is a really short chapter. I'm still working on the story line and trying to get inbto a style of writing. Just wanted to introduce that Cloud and possibly vincent would be the focus of rthis story. Review how you see fit._**


End file.
